


Tape

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, its so dumb but i thought it was kinda cute, teeny tiny drabble, this is really short and bad and ooc but it was just writing practice so please dont hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum is bored and finds a fresh roll of tape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tape

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi hello, so I got the inspiration for this when I really wanted to do some practice writing but I had no ideas of what to do it on, and then I saw a roll of tape on my bedside table and voila! If you didn't read the additional tags, this is really silly and out of character but, again, it's just practice writing.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own 5sos or Ashton or Calum and this is completely fiction B)  
> Also, side note - I say near the end that Ash is "kinda" pretty but it's just like a joke, I happen to think that everyone in 5sos is incredibly pretty. So yeah.  
> Unbeta'd and written between 2 a.m and 3:30 a.m so any mistakes are my own and due to lack of sleep.

“Ashton,” Calum whines from his spot with his head in the older boy’s lap, laying across the couch.  
“Calum,” Ashton returns.  
“I’m bored!” He reaches up and grabs one of Ashton’s hands, fiddling with his fingers.  
Ashton laughs, “what do you want me to do about that?”  
Calum, already uninterested in Ashton’s fingers, drops the older boy’s hand on to his own chest and sighs, “I dunno! Entertain me!”  
“With what? We’re gonna be on this bus for another three hours, if you don’t have anything entertaining enough on here already, I can’t help you!”  
  
Calum sighs once again, kicking his legs into the air. He feels something hard and plastic hit his ankle and sits up to look at it. A simple roll of clear tape. He rips off a small piece and puts it on Ashton’s cheek. “What’re you doing?”  
Calum doesn’t reply, instead continuing to rip off pieces of tape in different lengths and placing them on various places all over Ashton’s body.  
“Are you seriously _this_ bored?”  
Calum looks at Ashton with a smile, “yes. Stop complaining or I’ll never kiss you ever again.”  
“You wouldn’t!”  
“I would!” Calum says with a smirk before ripping off another few pieces of tape and covering his mouth.  
Ashton gasps, “you monster!” He exclaims with a giggle. He looks down to where Calum is taping his fingers together. He watches in still silence as Calum slowly covers his whole arm in tape; followed by his other hand and other arm; followed by his jean-covered legs.  
  
Calum reaches to grab another piece of tape but comes back empty handed. His eyebrows crinkle together, and a frown forms on his face as he finally rips the tape off his mouth. “I ran out,” he explains, holding the empty tape roll up for Ashton to see.  
“I’m trying my best to feel upset for you but all I can manage is slight comfort mixed with bliss,” Ashton shrugs with a laugh.  
“You’re mean. I hate you. Why, oh _why_ am I dating you, meanie?”  
Ashton pouts, “I would cross my arms but they are immobile. You’re dating me because I am wonderful and amazing and awesome, obviously.”  
Calum laughs, “oh yeah, I’d almost forgotten! I thought it was just because you’re kinda pretty.”  
“Whatever you say, I’m a great boyfriend, and I’m also not mean. Also you don’t hate me. You’re just pretending,” Ashton says with a grin.  
“You’re absolutely right,” Calum says with a giggle, “and I’m going to kiss you now, okay?”  
“That sounds okay,” Ashton replies. He watches as Calum moves from sitting beside him to _straddling_ him, for whatever reason, before pressing their lips together. This kiss is just as good as the first; they all are. They all feel exhilarating, and they always leave Ashton wondering what he’s done to deserve such an amazing boyfriend, as cliche as that sounds.  
They separate and Calum sighs, “I love you, Ash.”  
“I love you too, Cal,” Ashton replies before holding his hands out, “now will you _please_ get this tape off of me?”  
Calum laughs before doing just that. (And maybe kissing a little more, but who can blame him? Ashton _is_ kinda pretty.)

 

 


End file.
